Cherished Memories
by Astred
Summary: Nikita loses a close friend. She has to learn how to except his lose. Thank goodness Michael is there to help. Please read and review.


Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this story to the memory of a close friend. Thank you for the memories. I'll miss you, Darryl.. 

Nikita was walking down the street on the way to her car. She had to head into Section. She was thankful that she didn't have to come in at five in the morning for once. She was looking around as she walked. It was something she always did. She had to be aware of her surroundings. Michael told her that all the time. As she walked by a newspaper machine she saw a familiar face. It was someone that she had known for years. Ever since the third grade. She had to see how he was doing. She had not seen him in about three months. Of course he had not seen her either. She put the money in the machine and pulled out the paper. She walked away and got to her car. She sat the paper on the seat beside her as she started the engine and drove into Section. 

When she got to that God awful place she grabbed the paper and headed into Michael's office to see what he was doing. He was no where to be seen so she sat down in his chair, pulled her legs up to her chest and began to read. 

"Oh, Dear God, No!" She cried out as she put her hands to her face and wept. 

Michael saw Nikita as he walked back to his office. She had her head down reading something. He smiled and walked into the room. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Michael said. 

She did not lift her head. She just stared at the paper. She didn't see what was written. She just saw a picture of her friend. 

"Nikita. Are you all right?" He asked. She slowly lifted her head and she had tears streaming down her face. Michael quickly walked to her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry. 

"Nikita. What's wrong?" He asked. You could tell he was worried about her. 

"He's dead." 

"Who?" 

"Darryl." 

"Who's that?" 

"A friend. Someone I've known a very long time." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

She didn't answer she just wrapped her arms back around his neck. He knew that she was going to need him. As he needed her when Simone had died. He would be there for her no matter what. 

"Nikita. I want you to wait right here for me. I will be back in five minutes." 

She nodded and sat back in the chair and turned her attention to the picture of a man that she would never forget. Michael on the other hand was heading straight towards Madeline's office. She greeted him with her usual smile. 

"What can I do for you?" Madeline asked. 

"Do we have any immediate mission that would require either mine or Nikita's presence?" 

Madeline looked at him with a questioning expression on her face. So Michael went ahead and explained to her what he wanted and why. 

"A friend of Nikita's before she came into Section has died. I don't know all the details but I know she is having a hard time with it. I wanted to take her away for a few days to help her. The way that she helped me." 

Madeline knew what he was talking about. Simone and she knew that this meant a lot to Michael. To help Nikita. So she allowed the down time. "You have one week. I want her back to normal by then." 

For a second Michael thought about what she had just said. _'Back to normal after the death of a friend. She really can be a cold bitch.' _

He went back to Nikita who was sitting in the same position as she had earlier. Michael walked over to her and helped her up out of the seat and grabbed his coat and went to lead her out of his office. She quickly turned around and grabbed the paper. Then went back to join Michael. 

"Where are we going?" Nikita asked. 

"It's a surprise." 

"I have to do something first. Can you take me to the cemetery. I have to say good-bye. Please Michael." 

Michael did as she requested. She stood in the distance. No one saw her. She cried during the service. She looked over and saw his wife. And his three small children. She waited till everyone left and walked over to the coffin. Michael stayed back and watched her. She walked up and dropped a red rose and a yellow rose on the coffin. "I love you, my dear friend." She walked away and never turned back. 

They drove to Nikita's apartment and Michael followed her up stairs. When they walked in he turned to her. "Grab enough clothes to last one week. I want to take you somewhere. Section knows. Go pack. I will be waiting in here 'Kita. I'll help you through this. I promise." He lifted his hand up to her face and pushed aside a small lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. She did not question him she just did as he asked. 

A little over an hour later they left the apartment and headed out of town. They drove for most of the day. When they stopped they were in a beautiful place near Fort Riley, Kansas. A place that they had been after the Oklahoma City Bombings. They continued to the Highway that headed to Herrington, Kansas, where they stayed as husband and wife while investigating any other people that could have been involved. There was a little place called Milford Lake that he and Nikita had visited many times. She had loved the tranquillity there. When they pulled in she awoke. She had not spoke the first part of the trip and slept the rest of the trip. 

"Where are we?" 

"Milford Lake." 

"Really. I thought that we would never see this place again." 

"I thought that it would help to get away from everyone and bring you to a place that you loved." 

Nikita brought her hands up to her face and started to cry again. Michael pulled her hands back down and lifted her chin so she would be looking at him. 

"What happened? Is it about this place?" 

"I- I remembered when I was in the fourth grade I went with him to the ocean and we hunted for oysters. We didn't catch any though." She smiled at the memory. "I always had a lot of fun with him." 

"Come on. Let's go to the motel." They drove on into Herrington and went to a little motel at the end of the street that they had 'lived on' during the assignment. It was the end of 2nd Street. He knew that the memories of that mission might make her feel at least a little bit better. 

As the pulled up the manager was out walking a small Chihuahua. Nikita smiled at the little dog that thought he was so tough. His wife walked outside to talk to him and saw Michael and Nikita standing there. 

"Michael! Nikita! When did you get back to town?" 

"About an hour ago. We are only going to be staying for about a week." Nikita said trying to hide the despair in her voice and failing miserably. The lady saw this but didn't ask her anything because she remembered how Nikita used to be. Very secretive. Nikita was thankful for the silence. 

They were lead to a room and left alone. Nikita sat on the bed and Michael joined her putting his arms around her shoulder pulling her to his chest. "Tell me about him." 

Nikita lifted up for a second stunned. She looked into Michael's eyes and saw pure emotion. He knew what she was going through. She snuggled up further to his chest and began to talk. 

"I met him in the third grade. At least, I think it was the third grade. It seems that I have known him forever. He was a great guy. Blond hair. Sweet face. When we were in the fifth grade he asked me if I wanted to be boyfriend/girlfriend." She let out a small laugh before she continued. "We really pretended like we were. We went places together with his dad. One day I was home and he showed up at the door with a ring. It had a small unicorn on it. I wore it everyday. We thought we were so grown-up. We soon forgot about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but we always stayed friends. I saw him when I went out. I always seem to run into him. I hated when I went into Section. Of course I did not see him for over two years, but when I was out I would go every so often and looked at him. He never saw me." 

"It must have been really difficult to see him and not be able to talk to him." Michael said. "I saw friends of mine after I was in section. I wanted to much to talk to them, but I couldn't." 

"Yea. I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to put him in danger." 

"So, What else happened?" 

"One day I was sitting and I saw him in the store. He caught sight of me and walked to see me. It was about three months before the incident that led me into Section. We talked. He told me about his wife and her giving birth to his first child. A son. He was so proud of him. He showed me pictures and told me how he had been doing. I gave him a good long hug and told him good-bye. That was the last time that I ever talked to him." 

"What happened? How did he die?" 

She put her head down back onto his chest again. 

"He tried to beat a train. The train won. It was him and another boy that I knew, but I didn't know him very well. But I miss Darryl so much. It seems like forever since I have seen him. Even though it has only been a few months." 

"I know what you are going through. I want to be here for you as you were for me. I want to help you get through this. Let me be here for you." 

"Thank you Michael." 

"No. Thank you." He kissed her head and she soon fell asleep. 

Once he knew she was asleep he closed his eyes to follow. He was awakened a few hours later by Nikita fighting a demon in her dream. She tossed and turned. He tried to wake her up but his efforts were in vain. She did not wake up. She was to deep into this nightmare. She would have to come out of it on her own. He held her to him until she lifted up screaming. 

"STOP!! STOP!! DON'T GO! Please. Noooo!" 

She finally realized it was a dream and leaned over on Michael and began to cry. "Nooo. Nooo. Michael. Nooo." 

"Sshhh. It's all right 'Kita. I'm here. Let it go. I'm here." He sat and rocked her for over an hour until she finally fell asleep. This was going to be a trying week. 

Over the next few days they talked. Cried. Laughed. She was opening up to Michael and he in turn was opening up to her. They told each other all about the deaths of the people they cared about. They cried. They told each other about the good times. They laughed. Michael showed her how to remember the good things. 

On the last day Nikita was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Michael to finish packing. She looked so solemn. He walked over to her and left her with a little advice that Walter had given to him after Simone's death. 

"Don't remember how he died. Remember how he lived." He kissed her forehead and finished his packing. 

They left out of Herrington after saying farewell to their old friends. They headed on their way back to Section. 

"Michael. Can you take me back by Milford Lake before we go back?" 

"Of course." He turned into the park about ten minutes later. "What did you want to come back here for?" 

She did not say anything. She just looked out over the lake calm lake. It was so peaceful. She could see Darryl standing there throwing a oyster net in the water. She saw him and her sitting under a large overturned tree when they got caught in the rain. She saw him the way he had always been. Full of life. She closed her eyes and a small tear fell down her cheek. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Actually. I'm better." She smiled. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Remembering how he lived." 

The End 

(A.N. If You have lost a friend or a loved one, Don't sit and think about not having them with you anymore. Take it from someone who has lost both. Darryl was my best friend growing up. And I have lost my grandmother. One of the sweetest people you could ever know. I lost her just recently. You need to think about how much fun you had with them while they were alive. All the good times. It won't make the pain go away. But it will make it ease off a little. I hope that you liked the story and I hope that if you have lost someone it will help you to deal with the pain. Thanks for reading. Please read and let me know what you think.) 


End file.
